Good Guess, Wrong Answer
by TypicalGingerFangirl
Summary: On a perfectly normal day, John witnesses something extremely out of the ordinary. Soon enough, Molly, John and Mary are thrown into Sherlock's plan, with no simple explanation, and definitely no easy way out... {Set in series 3. Established JohnxMary. Magnussen story is yet to happen, not set within the fic.}


It was a fairly normal day for John; leave for work with Mary by his side, see a few patients, get called out 'urgently' by Sherlock by midday, to discover he only wanted to visit Barts. Then witness Sherlock unknowingly insult Molly, drag Sherlock out of the lab after letting her slap him, send Sherlock back in to apologise..,

Well, it was normal up to that point, anyway.

Usually, by now, Sherlock would've agreed by himself that his apology was sufficient and left, but not this time.

John presumed he was simply taking a little longer, and gave a couple of minutes leeway to let them 'resolve their differences', so to speak. In other words, let Molly repeatedly call him out on being a dick. However. After an extra five minutes had passed, he decided something wasn't quite right, and re-approached the lab, not quite prepared for what he was about to see;

Molly and Sherlock, hands all over the other, snogging eachother's faces off.

John nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Oh hello John." Sherlock paused,

"Hmm.. Hiya" Molly followed,

Then they carried on.

For several minutes, John stood with a startled looked on his face, before whipping out his phone and sending a short video clip to Mary, whom replied soon after with a phone call.

Instead of leaving the lab, John returned Sherlock and Molly's lack of self-privacy, and took the call where he stood.

"What the bloody hell is happening?"

"Well, I thought the usual. He was an arse, she slapped him, he walked out, he walked back in and apologised, but he didn't leave again after that.."

"Then you discovered.. Eh.. That..?"

"Yeah.."

"They're still there now?"

"Stood right in front of me.. I'm surprised they can breathe to be honest.."

"And haven't stopped?"

"Well, if you count taking 10 seconds out to say hi to me, before carrying on, then yeah, they stopped.."

"And.. Like.. I don't know what to ask, or say, or do.. Do you want me to come over? All appointments are done for the day anyway?"

"That'd be great. I guess you could call it moral support"

* * *

20 minutes had passed, and John had left the lab straight after getting off of the phone to Mary. Instead making his way to the downstairs cafe, where he could try and come to terms with what he had seen.

John began to let his mind wonder, and his coffee go cold.. 'Have they been together for ages and none of us have twigged..? Maybe this is their way of telling us.. What if Mary's in on this too.. Or even Mike.. Can I hear a clicking noise..?'

John could in fact hear a clicking noise; the sound of Mary's fingers; her attempt to get his attention. Why she didn't just tap him on the head, she didn't know..

"Hello! John? John Watson! You in there?"

"Hi, yes, hi! What took you so long?"

"I stopped off to get lunch," she replied, holding up a chippy bag.

"But we're in a cafe..."

"Do you really think coffee and cake is going to be enough? This might be a long afternoon.."

"Just to confirm, you're not involved in this right?"

"No, and if I were do you really think I'd answer the question with 'Yes! Bummer, you got me, ahwell'.. You spanner"

John blushed, but Mary giggled.

The pair sat and ate lunch in a comfortable silence. They presumed the cafe objected to them bringing in their own food, but let them stay. After all, he's friends with Molly and Mike, plus, John Watson, sidekick to the 'Famous Consulting Detective', that would often roam the hospital corridors, help himself to equipment and body parts, as well as annoy the odd pathologist when it came to it. Now, as he and Mary had discovered, snog them too.

* * *

After having eaten, John reminded both him and Mary of why they were both sat there in that cafe in the first place,

"So, I was thinking, what if they've been together for ages? And none of us have realised yet? Or maybe this is their way of telling us? Surely they'd both realise that you'd be the first person I'd contact?"

"Maybe they didn't intend for you to see."

"Definitely not. He wouldn't have brought me with him if he were to do this, he's not stupid."

"But he could do this all the time, and you've just remained oblivious to it."

"Possibly, but do you really think he'd be so careless?"

"Like you said, this could be their way of telling us"

"Plausible. After all, he knows I'd get suspicious that he was taking long. Although, everyone knows, he's a stubborn arse, especially when it comes to apologising. Maybe him taking long to apologise isn't too out of the ordinary.."

"What was it even for this time?"

"I'm not really sure, I've lost track with the amount of insults, intentional or otherwise."

"Well, I was just thinking.. What if they're not even insults anymore, they could even be compliments, or just general comments? I mean. Do you just zone out when this happens?"

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure that the context of them isn't very nice"

"Maybe not compliments then.. What about some general chit chat with an angry tone?

"I highly doubt it."

"We're essentially getting no where with this. What do you say we go upstairs, have a look around, if nothing particularly interesting has come to light, then we'll call it a day?"

"Cool."

"Don't say cool.."

"You sound like an angry teenager. 'Ughhh.. Don't say cool. Old people aren't allowed to say cool.. Ughhhh..' What would you like me to reply? 'Spiffing plan darling, shall we depart?'"

Mary simply tapped him lightly over the head and smiled, then cleared away their rubbish, before taking John's arm and heading upstairs.

* * *

When John and Mary arrived outside of the lab, they swiftly entered, to discover Molly and Sherlock were nowhere to be seen...


End file.
